fantasygameworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Makali - an Orc's Life
(This story was written by Muse on the Utopia Skye forums beginning on July 19, 2005 with the final post being made on August 16, 2005.) ---- In the looming shadow of Orgrimmar Makali stands hidden behind a pillar. Such a busy place, she’s not sure she wants to go in there. People running around, shouts of greeting in all different languages can be heard….it seems everyone knows everyone and she knows no one. Her trials in the valley of trials have gone well and now the homeless orc huntress has been kicked out of there and told to move on. Always the way of things, once she gets comfortable somewhere and fairly assured of food and lodging, she gets kicked out. Smoothing her vest and brushing the dust off it as best as she can, she looks up at the city of Orgrimmar as the sun peeks over the horizon. It can’t be all bad, she thinks, I mean the sun looks as if it comes from Orgrimmar. She laughs aloud at her own humor catching looks from passerby that have been alerted to her presence by her loud half snort half laugh. She shrugs to them innocently thinking to herself; well I AM an orc… Running her large hands through her ponytails she holds her head high as she straightens up. She’s never run from anyone or anything before and she’s not about to run now. Her coin purse jingles by her side as she moves, and she pats it with relief remembering having looted a few silver from the pirates that invaded Tiragarde keep. Today she will eat inside the inn instead of behind it like one of the animals she sees on the streets. She may even get herself a new weapon if in this behemoth of a city she can find a shady dealer who is selling items for lower than market. If not, then she will survive as she has before, but at least her stomach will be full. Heading into the gates she can’t help but take a look, mouth wide at the structure that from the outside is foreboding to any that are not allied in horde. Inside, as she exits the entryway and stands amidst the various venues, streets and shops, she stares in amazement. So many people she thinks! An orc knocks her harshly as he brushes past exclaiming “Dok tar!” yelling at her for standing in his way. She raises her fist but slowly lowers it catching sight for the first time of the weapon glowing brightly blue on his back. Sighing, remembering to choose her battle wisely, or not in this case…she returns her gaze back to the city ahead of her. The smells of wondrous delights of food fill her nostrils and her mouth starts to water. It’s been a while since she had anything except the tough meat of the scorpid’s she had been killing. Even the pygmy surf crawlers did little more than whet her appetite and now, famished with the scents of delectable delights filling the air, she can think of only one thing: where the inn is that will feed her and give her a comfortable bed to sleep in for the night. A full hour later she was angry. She had been wandering the streets of Orgrimmar and not found the inn. She had found many wonderful places where she would love to spend her precious silver, but always the smell of this food tortures her. She wasn’t much of a social character so she opted to not ask for directions, an action she could kick herself for now. Her stomach growls loudly and finally she decides to approach one of the guards to get directions. She straightens her hair and presses her leather vest pulling it straight, hoping she doesn’t look so ragamuffin in her appearance as she feels. Approaching the guard with caution she wonders briefly if he knows of her previous incarceration and for a moment entertains fear that perhaps she will be carted off again. Her comfort in this is that she will at least have food… but her freedom not to mention her silver and much more if they put her in a prison with male orcs as well she thinks, will be gone. She shakes the thought from her head and holds her head high approaching the guard confidently if not warily. He notices her approach and says nothing, instead eyeing her up and down. His eyes narrow at the sight of her but he keeps her gaze. She stares back at him and after a small pause says, “Food”. Realizing that the least amount of conversation is the best amount she nods to him instead of adding to her statement. He motions for her to come closer and slowly she does. Grabbing her roughly he whispers to her, his words and hot breath like parchment daggers landing on her ear. “You’ll find the inn near here child” He pauses for effect before leaning in even closer and finishing his sentence with his full intent. “And you’ll find me there later looking to help pay for your food and lodging after you’ve helped keep me from being lonely.” He stands back still holding her arm grinning at her his eyes traveling her body again. She shakes her arm loose from his grasp and says back to him with as much ice as possible in her voice. “And you’ll find out what it’s like to live on the other side if you even THINK of touching me.” Leaning forward for emphasis she says to him, her words more a hiss then complete orcish “You can walk over and try, but you’ll limp back dog”. She stands back up and smiles at him sweetly, knowing that the scar on her face near her lips makes her smile look more like a grimace. His eyes narrow and he grunts at her and points in the direction of the inn. She turns to her left where he was pointing and walks away the hairs on her neck standing up knowing he watches her. She makes a mental note to pay the innkeeper more than the normal fair for an advance warning of that one approaching her while she sleeps. 20:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC)20:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC)20:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC)20:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC)20:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC)20:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC)20:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC)20:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC)20:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC)20:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC)Grahamburger The inn it seems was no more than 40 paces from where she approached the guard. It’s sign had been hidden from view by a vendor shoppe. It’s a wonder the inn got any business with the sign practically falling off it’s hinges and faded. The wood of the sign looked cracked and the text was weathered as if it had been around for a millennium. The sounds of the bar were louder here and she could hear many shouts of orc men, as well as the smooth talk of the troll’s that seemed present here. Sometimes the ground seemed to rumble with every passing of a tauren near her and suddenly as she approached the doorway where smoke puffed out on occasion, she felt very very small. Aware that her dark leather vest was still covered in dust and stained as well she felt self conscious. Her pants had been given to her by an orc in Razor Hill after she completed a mission he needed help with. They afforded her protection but left her unguarded by the knees as they were more like shorts than actual leather pants. Her shoes once dark lustrous leather were now falling apart and breaking. She knows her face is covered with dirt and grime. She looks more like a candidate for a toss into the great sea as form of a bath, than a proud orc who has the life she leads to be proud of… Her survival had not been guaranteed in fact, it was never even thought of. Growing up Orc, homeless and without any guidance whatsoever, she had been left to fend for herself. A wise troll in the Sennjinn village had told her once that she had the spirit of a warrior. She had just stared at him then not believing it. She had after all just come barreling into the village with 4 scorpid stingers on her tail, begging, shouting for help. He had indeed helped her if only to shut up her yelling as it “hurt m ears Mon!”. She smiled hearing his voice in her mind. She had been so scared… not knowing who to trust. The tales the orcs in the Den had told of Trolls hating orcs still clear in her mind then. He had been kind in his wisdom giving her some apples to take with her on her journey. While she couldn’t stay in the Sennjinn village, “Dis aint no place for orc mon”. she had hunted around the village for some time after that, helping thin the scorpid’s she had originally run from and keeping the trolls in enough durotar tiger pelts as they needed. In return they had given her food and had let her stay in one of the burn out half roofless huts they had lost in some war a long time ago. She had learned then to make her own judgements. No one could tell her what to think, and from that moment she resolved that she would always think on her own. Her instincts had become incredible guides for her and over time, as she hit her 12th season her instincts where indeed a lethal weapon just as much as her ax was as it dealt its death blows. “It does me no good to stand here” she thought to herself “Jut move… take one step”. Pushing herself she walked through the doorway into the humid air of the inn. Stopping just inside she took a look around the room full of men of all races. She had been right, Trolls, Orcs and Taurens shouted and laughed at each other. She could hear some tales being told as the drink settled in their bodies and bolstered their confidence. “Der be 10 of em Mon! an I took em out by meself!” One troll slurred as he spoke to a tauren who seemingly regarded him with disbelief. Snorting at the troll the tauren turned his head back to the innkeeper. Her eyes traveled to an Orc showing his prowess with his weapon, a bloody axe… He swung it around trying to impress his two counterparts a troll and another Orc who laughed at him when he stumbled either his drink getting the best of him or his inability to weild his weapon becoming evident. Finally her eyes found the innkeeper as he moved out of the shadows coming to her. He was an orc with a massive set of arms and scars across his face as deep as some rivers she had seen. She shivered slightly but kept her stance and his gaze. He wore a dirty pair of pants and a top with suspenders and an apron over the whole ensemble. Makali noted that he too, was barefoot as he approached her. “What you want” he said to her in her native tongue. He regarded her with contempt assuming she had no money to pay for services and ready to boot her out when his assumption was confirmed. “I need food, and lodging, and an alarm” She spoke confidently to him and pulld her coin purse out jingling it at him. “Money, let me see it.” He held ot his hand. “No. you wont see anything more than what you need, tell me how much for what I need” He looked at her determining if he had the time, or energy or bother perhaps to challenge her and decided against it. Shrugging he said “You’re choice young one, the food will be 7 silver and the lodging 5” he looked to her coin purse as she opened it and counted out 15 silver to him. “The three extra are for the alarm I need, if anyone should attempt to come near me”. She dropped the change in his hand just as a loud raucous shout exploded from within the bar. The innkeeper groaned and began to turn away form her grunting to her acknowledging her requests, before running the other direction shouting “Leave the waitress be!” She slipped among the shadows to a table in the corner and sat down eyeing the scene cautiously. The waitress an Orc woman whose hair stuck out in purple tufts which glared against her bright green skin, came running over with a tall glass of milk. She wore serving wench clothing, brown robe, tightly cinched at the waist, and she too was barefoot. She set the milk down and smiled at Makali. Makali looked up at her and spoke “I see you survived the outbreak there without a scratch… with this bunch that’s a feat to be proud of”. She looked down at her milk and noticed the glass was smudged with handprints. Too thirsty to care she lifted her glass and began to drink. “Aww they just wanted to see if I would let them touch me”. She grinned at Makali. Makali was surprised at the softness in this ones voice. No gruffness in the orc’s tone at all, very strange for an orc wench. “But I just introduced them to my friend the butcher” her eyes flashed as she reached under her skirt. Makali gasped in surprise that she would be so forward as to remove her attire, when she saw the gleaming blade the waitress withdrew from her hidden blade holder. The waitress turned it over and over in her hands and the blade shone brightly dancing with the fire that the candlelight shone on it, making it seem to glow from within. “The one orc burloc, he’s a regular… he tries it everytime. I think he just likes the pain”. She shrugged and put the knife back in its hiding spot smoothing her skirt gently again watching Makali. Makali made a mental note to not piss off this waitress and said “Good, protection is good… don’t let anyone use you… ever.” Shouts for the waitress were heard “Get me my beer wench!” Makali shook her head and said “You best get on now”. She smiled at the waitress and surprisingly the waitress smiled back before turning around and running off. Makali waited hungrily for her food and when It arrived hand delivered by the innkeeper himself it was all she could do to not wolf it down in two bites. The meat was good, tender and juicy. Makali didn’t stop to ask what kind of meat it was; she just ate it…all of it. The waitress did well bringing her milk every time before her glass was emptied. After some time, her appetite sated, Makali sat staring at her drink wishing it were something heavier. Milk was all she could afford however, and she could not afford the luxury of a drunken stupor. Everyone was out for something, and she always had to watch her back. Being young, fairly decent looking even with her facial scar, and independent meant that someone was always looking to break her. Orc women may be powerful, but those of any power have had to prove themselves and earn the respect the hard way, of the Orc men. Makali felt the need to prove herself to no one, only accounting for her own choices. She preferred it that way. Lonely a road it may be, but it’s the only road she felt where she could in the end be truly free. The waitress approached and this time placed a glass of milk in front of her even before she was completely done with the one she had. Standing over her, Makali had to look up to see her. It looked like, she was… grinning at Makali. Her instinct told her she had nothing to fear from the waitress, however she did make her uneasy grining at her like that. “Whatcha need?” Makali looked at her face carefully to see if there was any sign of malice. “May I sit with you?” the waitress spoke softly to Makali. Makali nodded to her slightly grateful for the company rather than be lost in her own thoughts. “You seek an alarm yes” the waitress said to her, referring to her request of the innkeeper. “Yes, I do… I have…some people who might try, anything” Makali watched the waitress as she spoke. “I am Rakor” she said placing a hand on her own chest and nodding her head to Makali. “I am Makali” she said to Rakor and continued “But why do you ask?” Rakor leaned forward and whispered “Remember “The Butcher?” She grinned to her and understanding dawned on Makali quickly. Smiling Makali said “Yes, I do” “It will protect you too this night Makali, and I will wield it to protect a sister”. She smiled at Makali then showing camaraderie with her. While Makali didn’t doubt this woman’s abilities, after all she’s survived in this bar for how long; she was still slightly troubled by the lack of a male presence to thwart the ideas that a few persistent ones may have. “I am grateful Rakor, thank you” she said instead of revealing her true feelings to this female who would help her. “I will sleep in your room with you on the floor so as to be visible, but for now I must finish my duties” she stood quickly but turned to face Makali once more saying… “Never doubt the ability of a female orc. You know this already, but keep it true for me as well Makali. I can keep my own and I will protect you as well”. She reached forward and squeezed Makali’s hand gently but firmly and smiled again as she turned and ran off. Makali sighed and thought to herself It’s going to be a long night… ---- She turned 20 alone. Killing the Kolkar clan leader severing his head with her lethal arrow as Artemis, her loyal cat, clawed at his heart…she felt the shift and knew she had indeed, turned 20...alone. As the leader fell, his followers scattered, just as she had predicted they would. The Kolkar were a proud race, but a very simple one. Kill the leader and chaos ensues. That is why their leaders were so well guarded. Behind her a defender screamed as one of the Kolkar Stormers issued a storm spell sending bolts of lightening all around the area. The defender fell to his knees as Makali turned toward him. His comrades stood and laughed at him when they realized his wounds were not serious as the storm had only half been cast when the stormer ran away. Makali smiled, and hoisted her bow to her back. Her darkened leather armor was dirty, covered in sand and darker stains. She patted her armor as puffs of sand billowed out from her at each pat. Coughing slightly, and clearing her throat, she whistled to Artemis. The cat came running to her master, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, face almost in a grin. Makali patted her on the head and began walking towards the crossroads not even speaking a word to the defenders. They barely noticed her anyway; they were so busy already telling the stories that would become legend of how they defeated the Kolkars. She looked away from them and kept walking. She had agreed to help the defenders with their mission and she was still amazed they had all survived. These defenders were nothing more than farmer with sharpened pitchforks. Their helmets looked like large coconut shells freshly cut and slapped on each head. Their armor was little more than woven bamboo. But they were a proud race, living in the memories of the battles they had before under the leader of old. Makali bent down towards a kolkar corpse to pick up a silver piece that the kolkar had dropped as he died. Touching the silver the sunlight glinted off it blinding her for a moment just as the kolkar’s arm shot out to her wrist grabbing her surprisingly tight. Her grunt of surprise was soft enough to not alert anyone including Artemis who had gone to the oasis to drink some water. Surely had Artemis heard it, this kolkar wouldn’t know what had hit him as his last sight would have been a white blur with claws so sharp and fast it would look like snow had a new name… death. However, alone Makali could do nothing in her awkward position except listen to the Kolkar as his last breath labored though it was, had a message for her in it. She struggled against his vice like grasp but was unable to do more than remain crouched over, the silver piece still firm in her grasp. The Kolkar struggled to lean up whispering to her… “Your time is here.” He whispered to her. She looked at the Kolkar and noticed he was a seer, not one of the stormers. “What do you mean Kolkar” Makali’s words were firm, yet soft so as not to alert the aloof defenders who were partying nearby. “You must seek the undead…” The kolkar breathed hard and coughed, blood spewing forth from his lips, spraying her darkened armor. Makali grimaced and tried again to pull away from him and was this time successful nearly falling over from the momentum she had put into her release. The kolkar lay back down, his life-force ebbing form him and yet he still spoke. “Seek the undead Kilga…” and with that the kolkar died. Makali stood there staring at his still warm corpse for a moment in shock. She realized that she was still holding the silver piece and the knuckles of the hand that held it were white from the intensity with which she had held the piece. She painfully opened her grasp and looked at the silver piece. Firmly stamped across the silver was the word “Kilgaron”. Makali closed her hand again around the silver piece and shut her eyes, shaking her head. She opened her eyes and re-opened her hand again to glance at the silver piece that was nothing more now, than a piece of silver. She turned it over with her other hand and only saw the familiar etchings, no name, no hidden message. “Kilgaron…” she whispered the name. Artemis came bounding back up to her nudging her thigh, purring at her. “Argh Artemis!” Makali took note of the wet whiskers, and the grin on Artemis’s face as she backed away brushing the cat’s face away from her armor. “You’re getting my armor all wet!” Makali took off running towards the cross roads dropping the silver piece into her pocket momentarily forgetting about the cryptic message and the Kolkar’s last words. She laughed while Artemis chased her shaking her mug at her, trying to spray her with droplets of water. Sometimes she swore Artemis was much more than a simple cat. But today, she seemed more like the fabled imps of old wreaking havoc than a cat or warrior for that matter. Makali ran for the crossroads Artemis catching up to Makali and keeping pace with her. The sense of urgency was felt by both of them, as they knew that there in the crossroads they would find food, lodging, and a much needed break. There Makali thought, her memories could be her nemesis as they ususally were...and there too, she would ponder the meaning of this new cryptic message…all after she had slept. ---- Arriving back in the crossroads, Makali made a stop to the Bowyer picking up some razor sharp arrows. Her last skirmish with the Kolkars had depleted her of over 500 arrows. She reached into her pocket for some change for the man and felt her hand slip around something warm and firm in her pocket. Grabbing her coins she dropped them in his hands when she saw a sparkle. As he turned away form her she reached out “No, wait!” She grabbed his shoulder. He turned to face her with a quizzical expression, bordering anger. She reached into her backpack and grabbed a silver coin of more worth. “I need that one back” she said gesturing at the twinkling silver coin in his hand. “I’ll give you this one in return. It’s worth more” She extended her hand to him showing him the other silver coin she had for him. He grinned at her thinking he would play with this young hunter. “Sentimental value eh mon?” The troll looked at her his blue hair hanging greasy in his eyes, tusks quivering as he spoke. His thick dialect gave him a drawl on the word value and he smiled at hear a sleazy smile. “what did you say?” She eyed him closely. Artemis stood next to her flank, her muscles rippling against makali’s leg as she tensed sensing battle. He continued, raising his voice as if she couldn’t hear him “I sed, it got sentimental value mon?” In a matter of seconds Makali had pulled her blackfang from her side and held it to the trolls’ throat. Whispering at him she said “I asked you what you said Mon” she imitated his speech and continued on “Because I’m sure you meant to say, of course mon you can have it back”. He offered up the coin to her without a word and she handed him the one in return. Stepping back patting Artemis on the head she added more fuel to the fire “Good Artemis, but no, you can’t have your troll dinner tonight… another time perhaps, if I’m bothered” at that she glanced up at him as she heard Artemis whine in an attempt to convey her sadness at the loss of a troll dinner. The troll merely watched her. “Makali, are you threatening the help again?” Rakor’s voice carried over the noise of the crossroads and both the troll and Makali turned towards her. “no, he and I just have an… understanding now.” Makali stepped towards Rakor ignoring the troll now, depositing the silver piece in her pocket.. ”good, because I would hate to have to kill another troll….again” Rakor grinned widely at the troll and he turned around muttering under his breath while pretending to be busy with his wares. “Besides, I have dinner all ready for us” Rakor turned towards Makali, her dress rustling against the sand as it covered all the way to the ground. Artemis padded over to Rakor and licked her hand gently. Makali followed Rakor to the inn and inside where the sun didn’t blaze so warm. She sat down at the rough wooden table while Artemis went to the water bowl Rakor had set out for her. Rakor disappeared around the side of the inn, and came back in with two plates of food piping hot. These she set down on the table before disappearing again only to return with a flank of meat for Artemis cooked as well. She sat down in front of Makali smiling to her It was Rakor who broke the silence first. “Since this is our last night together, I thought we should eat in celebration of our friendship” Rakor nodded to her referring to the bond that the two had created in such a short time since meeting in Orgrimmar. Makali looked down at her food and started to eat tucking a napkin under her chin first. She didn’t dare look at Rakor. She was afraid of showing any emotions. They had met as convenience, had fought together as necessity, and had journeyed together thus far as friends. Rakor would be missed by Makali. “You know” Rakor continued “It doesn’t seem so long ago in Orgrimmar does it? “ Her eyes twinkled at the memory and Makali looked at her. “no” she whispered. She pushed her food around on the plate all her enthusiasm for her dinner gone, now that sadness had invaded her thoughts. She remember the night in Orgrimmar very well. She had requested an alarm, a guide if you will… someone to watch her back. Makali had indeed underestimated Rakor who as it turns out was a very beautiful, incredibly lethal rogue. She had been positioned at the inn for sometime as part of an operative plan, that did not involve Makali. However it had been ended with her agreeing to protect Makali. The night had ended in Orgrimmar with the bar closing down and the inn turning into the place where only scoundrels slept. Makali had slept fitfully that night with Rakor on the other side of her bed “sleeping” on the floor. Artemis had been on the prowl outside quietly padding around watching the scene. A yelp no more than one second long had awoken Makali and Rakor alike. Makali’s first thought was for Artemis’s safety. But she had no time for that now. Throwing the covers aside prepared to jump out of bed and fight, Rakor stood in shadows dressed in black motioning for her to get back in bed as if nothing were wrong. She acquiesced but only because she had her blades with her. Soon enough footsteps were heard outside the door and Rakor tensed just inside the room. Makali opened one eye briefly as the door opened and a troll tiptoed in. A shaman by the looks of him, one of those “hexed” trolls. He quietly put down a totem of earth to slow down any attackers presumable Makali when she awoke. However, behind him Rakor stealthed away form the door and without a single sound used a garrote on him dropping him instantly to the floor. Makali jumped out of bed whispering “Artemis” Rakor stealthed and lead the way out of the room as Makali tiptoed over the still jerking body of the troll. She was indeed slowed slightly by the totem of earth, but Rakor continued on. Down the stairs she crept while Makali caught up not so quietly. Rakor motioned for her to wait here and crept out the side. Low growling was heard and for this noise Makali was grateful… it meant that Artemis was still alive, perhaps injured but still alive. Creeping slowly out the door Makali had turned right and saw Artemis muzzled and chained to a pole where nearby another troll stood watch. The nighttime sounds were the only thing Makali heard, and the full moon washed over the sand offering nothing in sight save for the occasional sand blowing at the breeze. Seemingly for no reason at all the troll grabbed his throat and went down in a heap as fast as the first had. Only then did Rakor appear grinning at Makali. Rakor leaned down to untie Artemis and unmuzzle her when Artemis turned towards Rakor and seemed to growl at her. Rakor stepped back frightened momentarily but it was Makali who understood Artemis’s change in demeanor. Artemis would never attack a friend of Makali. However the troll was struggling to his knees behind Rakor. Makali wasted no time with her sharpened thrown daggers, dispensing three in quick succession each landing squarely in his chest. He heaved once and collapsed and lay still where he had fallen. Rakor breathed deeply and smiled at Makali. Together they untied Artemis, grabbed their few belongings and without a word spoken, both went off together to being their journey. Their journey had led them to a few adventures. Rakor turned out to be quite the cook, having learned most of her skill while staying undercover as a bar wench at the inn. Makali though unaccustomed to a “partner” welcome Rakor quietly into her circle. Makali ran most of the missions as Rakor was wanted in several places, not only for her quick dispensing of the troll assassins, but also for her immediate departure from her job in the MIDDLE of the job. Together, they had a symbiotic style that both fuelled and filled them in several ways. The rogue who couldn’t have friends and the Orc huntress who never made them found a bond and forged a deep trust with each other in a very short amount of time. These thoughts, and more ran through Makali’s head as she listened to Rakor chatter on also hiding her sadness, but through talk. Makali interrupted Rakor’s sentence with an admission of her feelings. “I will miss you tremendously Rakor”. She blinked hard and speared a piece of the meat on her plate with enough force that the fork scraped the bone and made a screech. Rakor put her fork down and put her hand over Makali’s “Do not fret sister, we will meet again…I will always be your guard. Just … in shadow” Rakor referred to the new job she had taken with an underground sect of rogues, unknown even to the spy units of Orgrimmar. They were the only ones that would take her, and would provide her with more training and means to be a better assassin. And thus, a better guard to the one friend she had ever made. She smiled at Makali and Makali smiled back at her. Shouts were heard outside of a incoming attack from alliance folks and Artemis jumped to her feet. Makali turned to Artemis and shook her head. Artemis lay down on the ground with a soft chuffing sound indicating she was NOT happy with having to sit idly by. All around them came the sounds of skirmish as the battle small as it was, waged outside. But tonight in this inn, the two friends ignored the battle with comfort knowing the guards would handle it. And together they shared a last meal before parting their separate ways. Unnoticed as it was, a strange glow emanated from the pants of Makali’s dark leather armor pocket. Neither noticed it but it continued to glow awaiting discovery for it had much to tell Makali when she was ready. ---- She heard a ringing sound in her ears… That’s Funny; I don’t remember a bell anywhere? she thought to herself. Shaking her head Makali found herself rooted in place her memories coming back to her in a tidal wave of reality. This was Warsong Gulch and she was in battle fighting to retain their camp and their flag. A paladin stood in front of her his axe shining in the afternoon sun of the Warsong Gulch battleground. A stun had been issued forth causing her momentary confusion. And a good stun at that. She called her pet as she backed away from him watching his crazy smile almost evil, his intent to her, death. Artemis leapt forth from the shadows of which she had been called immediately clawing at him. Makali heard the sing of the bullet as it whined past her ear before she saw the hunter but immediately seeing that he was more of an immediate threat to her than the paladin since he could stop her from moving, she shot a concussive arrow at him wildly. Backing away faster now Must get to less open space she thought. She headed towards the ramp leading into the encampment where their precious flag waved like a proud banner. Shouts were heard behind her as she ran and arrows flew all around her. She knew as the hairs on her neck pricked up that someone approached her and without a word she withdrew her Butcher sword while keeping her Blackfang dagger hidden. The butcher caused fear in most who saw it gleam in the light, but her Blackfang was the Butchers assurance of lethality, for Blackfang was smaller, faster and just as sharp. She turned suddenly catching her attacker off guard and without a sound used a wingclip to stop him. Makali was very grateful at this point for having gotten trained before responding to the call for help in the Warsong battleground. Without that training her wingclip would do little more than irritate her attackers. Stunned the hunter could only stare at her as she continued to run away. A bear approached from the front and she knew the hunter had regained his faculties. A shout from the paladin told her he was approaching as well. With quiet resolve and prayer that her trusty Artemis hadn’t passed, she whistled for the cat. Bounding over the wooden gates that flanked the building, the white cat leapt towards her immediately running alongside her, not noticing the cuts along its sides. Makali entered the darkened tunnel where her footsteps echoed off the walls. Her breaths came in shallow as she tucked her arms and ducked her head low to gain as much momentum as she could. Seeing the entrance to the roof she immediately veered right, mindful of the splashing echoing footsteps of her attackers behind her as they raced in after her. That’s right alliance scum, follow me. she whispered. She quickly turned the corner and headed for the very edge of the roof where she risked a two second close of her eyes to center. When her eyes opened they glowed a deep bright blue and she was able to see stealthed people just before they approached her. She withdrew her blades and tucked a frost trap at the very entrance to the roof where it wouldn’t be immediately seen and backed up to her corner again. A quick glance behind her and down, showed the flag safe...unguarded, but for the moment safe. Her friend Morro approached from the second tunnel and hid himself behind the flag his blue robes blending perfect with the stone. Makali stood out like a sore thumb on this rooftop. Her green leather harness stood out brightly, and her black pants were ripped in a few spots from her scuffle. She looked at Artemis and nodded her head indicating the cat should hide herself from immediate view. Artemis immediately understood and went to the wall to stand hidden, her white fur blending fairly well with the stone of the roof. The hunter appeared first, rounding the bend his bear with him. Makali set her face into a firm growl towards him and rooted herself into position. The hunter drew his arrows, but didn’t make the first shot as Artemis ran full force around the corner pouncing on him full force. She nearly knocked him over but he regained his balance quickly smacking at the cat in an attempt to get her off him. Makali drew her bow and shot rapid fire her poisonous bow, concussive shot, and lethal shots at him. Quickly the young hunter confronted, fell to his knees. As his bear crossed the hidden trap the area became blanketed with snow and the bear disappeared just as he reached Makali his paw outstretched, claws sharp pointing at her. She breathed a sigh of relief just as Morro shouted out from his position in front of the flag. The paladin! Makali whistled at Artemis as she leapt from the roof nimbly landing on her feet almost as if she had the light footing of a night elf. Artemis landed beside her taking in the scene. Immediately Makali shot concussive arrows at the paladin, but he proved to be much stronger than the weak hunter. His axe gleamed with seemingly supernatural power as he swung at her. So arrogant was he, that even carrying the precious flag, instead of escaping he came at her intending to finish his task. Crossing the flag room he swung at her knocking her bow from her hands. Artemis leapt at him growling and snarling but he swung the blunt edge of his ax at her knocking the cat dazed across the room. Makali withdrew her blades trusty blades don’t fail me now! she thought. She swung at him using her butcher to clip him and her dagger to wound him. He still came at her cursing at her in his native common tongue. She backed up slowly as he hit her upside her head with enough force to bring her to her knees dazed. She looked up at him, his ax raised high above her head, and she knew she would die. Suddenly as her vision blurred the room got so cold… Winds roared around her freezing her so much that she began to shiver. In her mind she heard voices… “get up”, “Makali, GET UP” . She realized that it was Morro speaking to her, standing over her shooting his weapons of frost at the paladin. But where was everyone else? She shakily got to her knees and sent her dazed pet after the paladin who began to approach her again. Suddenly arrows whipped around her head as the rest of the group made it into the flag room. The paladin made short work of artemis who had been wounded already. The paladin’s eyes glowed with anger as he knew he would not be taking the flag home when he saw everyone approach. Even as the flag had been taken from him and returned to its rightful place, still he came after Makali. She backed up slowly having only shakily regained her footing. As he approached her, her life ebbing still from her wounds, she spit on him. He turned the ax in his hands even as he was dying from the many wounds being inflicted upon him. She swung at him but missed as blood began to fill her eyes. He dropped his weapon having lost the ability to hold onto it as everyone attacked him from all sides. She stared at his eyes as he dropped to his knees alongside her as she fell to her knees as well. In his hand the last thing she saw was the dagger that he stuck firmly in her chest. An outsider seeing the two on their knees facing each other might mistake their last strsuggle as an embrace they were so close. But what he had really dealt was a death blow. Another one who thinks with backup plans… Good job paladin she thought to herself as the pain began to seep in. At least the flag is safe she thought. His face was so close to hers and his foul breath was on her skin as he breathed his dying breaths at her. Amid the cheers of triumph from her group mates, she smiled more a grimace than anything when finally… she slumped forward and went into the netherworld… her battle done. Category:Warcraft Skye RP